


Seeking comfort

by HadesCat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Seeker Trines, Seekers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesCat/pseuds/HadesCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of snippets and headcanons about Starscream's trine.<br/>Meant for tfp, no war or pre-war, depends how you read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Skywarp/Starscream, sofa cuddles somewhere at the beginning of their relationship.

'Can I have a kissy-kiss? I want a kissy kiss." Skywarp pouted cutely at the seeker he was cuddling with. 

Starscream blinked, surprised at the request. 'Of course you can, silly,' he smiled at his companion. 

Skywarp wrapped his arms around Star's neck and brought him closer, to nuzzle his face. Two sets of wings fluttered happily while their owners purred and nuzzled each other. Sated, Skywarp drew back with a happy sigh.

'Satisfied?' Starscream asked, amused. 

'Almost.' Skywarp fidgeted in place, trying to curl up against Starscream while the other watched his efforts with that little smile of his. 'Yes!' Starscream was graced with a happy smile, and Skywarp tucked his helm in.


	2. Chapter 2

Thundercracker was visiting his prospective trinemates. They were the best candidates so far, both smart, willing to give him space and talented in the air. And they genuinely liked him, which was a definite plus. 

So there he was, staying over at their small flat, relaxing on the sofa with a good book. He deserved it, really. Starscream and Skywarp were excited to have him and therefore - exhausting. 

At least they had good books. 

Must be Starscream's influence. 

Thundercracker relaxed into the sofa, enjoying the quiet. 

"Skywarp! Give it back!" Broken tones cut across Thundercracker's audios. His maybe-future trine was certainly... Boisterous. 

"Nu-uh, Star!" Skywarp danced into the room, waving an expensive-looking datapad around. "You've stuck your faceplate to it long enough! Ha! It must be a love affair! How could you!" Skywarp swayed dramatically, ignoring hissed demands to return the datapad. 

"Skywarp." The purple seeker froze at the sound of Thundercracker's voice. "/Kindly/ return the datapad to Starscream. Starscream, cuddle with Skywarp. Reading is good but not at the cost of your bonded, " Thundercracker directed without looking up from his datapad. Which was why he missed the sly look that passed between the other two and their actions until two purring frames pressed into him. 

"Certain someone may wish to take his own advice~" Skywarp's playful voice sing-songed from one side. 

"And spend some time with his future bonded," Starscream's raspy voice whispered from the other. 

"/Possibly/ bonded."

"Possibly," Starscream agreed easily. 

Thundercracker put his datapad down.


	3. And then there were three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little episodes from Skywarp and Starscream wooing Thundercracker.   
> Warning: cuteness and extra cute Skywarp.

"Thunder, you have so may shinies!" The black and purple seeker leaned over the open wardrobe, all but drooling over the 'shiny' objects inside. The white seeker next to him hummed his agreement, eyeing a mess of ropes and knots that was hanging inside. "What is this, Thundercracker?" He asked, pointing at said mess, but not touching it. That was the condition for being invited here.

"That is a harness," the host explained. "It can also be used to restrict movement, it depends how you put it on." To be honest, Thundercracker was so far pleased with the reactions of his guests. They did not make fun of his toy collection, and neither were they derisive of it. The were genuinely curious. And most importantly, they did not touch anything without his permission. Just as they promised. 

"Ah." Starscream noted, his wings still at a distinctly curious tilt. "I assume those ropes are for a similar... use." He hesitated slightly, he /read/ about those things, but had no first-hand experience. Somehow, he never got curious about those 'kink' things. Maybe it was high time he did.

Thundercracker was about to confirm that, but Skywarp unintentionally cut him off with an excited gasp: "Oh, that is so-so pretty! May I hold it, Thunder? Can I try it on? Look at it, Star!"

☆．。．:*･°

"Thundercracker? Why are we here?" White wings flicked uncertainly, their owner shifting closer to his prospective trinemate. "I mean-"

"You were curious, weren't you?" Thundercracker flashed his ID at the bouncer, who nodded and let them in. "Both of you, you wanted to know. To see, right?"

"Uh-huh." Skywarp was hanging off Thundercracker's arm, looking around curiously.

"I suppose, but-"

"Then come along, unless you are quitting." The blue seeker's tone bore no argument. If those two wanted to learn how to use his 'toys', they would remain. If not... It was their choice. 

Starscream flicked his wings again and followed silently. There was a strange smell in the air, but not one he could place. The corridors and lounge areas were bathed in twilight darkness, creating an intimate sort of atmosphere. Star hurried after Thundercracker, not wanting to get lost in this place. 

The group stopped next to a non-descript door; it looked just like all the others before it. Their guide unlocked it and left with a bow.

☆．。．:*･°

"Fussy."

"Sorry Thunder," Skywarp gave his trinemate-to-be an apologetic smile. "Just trying to make sure we're all comfy."

The blue seeker smiled as he watched his prospective mate fuss with cushions and pillows in the nest. It was set up for two and needed to be rearranged to fit them all. Thundercracker watched black and purple aft wiggle in the air while Skywarp fixed the berth for them. Dark wings swept high in attention…a tempting sight. A tempting sight indeed. Thundercracker licked his lips, considering. Skywarp spread his legs a bit wider for balance and stretched to take a pillow that was just out of reach-  
Purple-striped wings flew up in surprise, clanging loudly against blue ones.

"Thundercracker?" Skywarp asked quietly, unsure what spurred this on.

"Do you know how utterly irresistible you are, /Skywarp/?" The younger seeker shivered at the low, sexy voice purring into his audio, the frame above pressing on him, not dominating, but /in control/.

"Ah, no?"

"Then let me show you."

Starscream came back to a thoroughly messed up nest and two exhausted seekers sprawled in it.


	4. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrosive seekers need some love too.

"You're not supposed to touch me."

Those were Acidstorm's first words to the golden seeker. Since then, Sunstorm touched, poked, and even hugged the poisonous flyer. In return he got hissed at, growled at, and on one memorable occasion - slapped. So what if Acidstorm's frame was covered in acid? He was a living radiation hazard! Acidstorm could take his acid and shove it up his tailpipes! He probably had it there anyway.

Not that there was no progress. Nowadays Acidstorm didn't even grumble at the contact, even leaned into it! Yes, Sunstorm had all the reasons to be happy on this glorious, Primus-blessed day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two have powerful sigmas and it is my headcanon that Acidstorm's plating is always covered in acid...like one of those poisonous frogs (toads?). I doubt many mechs would be crazy or brave enough to touch him willingly.


	5. Flying Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream wants himself all to...himself

Mm, finally. It was time to sit back and relax, Starscream thought and opened his interface panel as he relaxed on the sofa. Long claws wrapped around hte spike to stroke it leisurely. 

"Want some help with that?" Thundercracker. His deep voice was unmistakable, as always. He was standing in the doorway, smiling at his bondmate.

"Nah, not in the mood." 

"Okay. Mind some company then?" Starscream gave his trineleader a suspicious look, but a quick check through the bond showed no intentions to get in the way of his relaxation. "I'll just read or nap, Star. Or talk, if you're up for it."

"Fine." The invitation was hissed, but there was no bite to it. Thundercracker walked inside the room and sat next to Starscream, their wings overlapping. The blue seeker leaned on other's shoulder, which earned him a warning growl. He went to further, opting to turn on his datapad instead. Satisfied that there would be no unwelcome touches, Starscream relaxed again. Mm, yes it did feel good. Up, down, up...and down in an unhurried rhythm. So good to have himself all to...himself, Starscream thought and leaned back on Thundercracker a bit, letting his legs fall further apart. 

Thundercracker smiled as he felt his Star relax behind him. A great show of trust from normally suspicious seeker, from claws dipping to touch his valve, to his helm, thrown back and showing the vulnerable arch of his neck. "Comfortable, Star?" 

"Mhm." Starscream's answer came out a bit distracted, seeker's attention on himself. "It's nice. What...a-are you reah-ding?"

Thundercracker angled the datapad towards Starscream. "The Arduous Quest of Whitewing and Shuffle," he replied.

"Mmhh, that one sucked." Starscream arched into his touches and slag, he needed to hold on to something or he'd arch himself off the sofa. His unoccupied servo found that something soon enough. Perfect.

"Star, you are holding my thigh." TC noted, somewhat amused. 

"Oh," Starscream opened his optics, startled. "Do you-" he twisted to look at his bondmate, worried that he'd take it an invitation when it wasn't. Or worse, that it was unwelcome.

Thundercracker shook his helm. "It's alright Star," he said gently.

Starscream sighed, relieved. Moments later he was back to working himself into a nice, slow overload.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TC invites Skywarp and Starscream over for the first time.

Thundercracker gave his flat one last critical look. It was clean, neat, and ready for guests. He wasn't nervous to meet the couple that was coming over to visit. After all, they weren't on the list of his suitors, even if they weren't in a full trine yet. And he was single.

Thundercracker paused in thought.

Well, they didn't act like they were courting him, so it was fine. Really. And here they were, gracefully landing on his balcony, right on time. 

"Ah! Thunder, you have such a nice room! Hi!" Skywarp chirped his greetings, excited as ever.

"You're supposed to compliment the whole habitat, not just the room." Starscream, in a cranky mood today for some reason. "Hello Thundercracker, good to see you." The white seeker barely had the time to smile at him before being dragged inside by his bonded.

"But it's a really nice room! And how can I compliment the whole thing if I've only seen one room?" Thundercracker had to hide a smile at that, silly Starscream, how could he miss something so obvious? "Thunder, can I- may I explore? Poke about?" The blue seeker nodded, not bothering to hide his amusement anymore. Skywarp really was precious. 

Starscream screeched, not happy at all about being dragged after the hyper seeker. What a pair. Hopefully his flat wouldn't get completely wrecked.

\---

Somehow they ended up on the sofa, Starscream stretched out on it with his helm resting in Thundercracker's lap and Skywarp sitting in front of them leaning on Thunder's legs. They were watching a movie about- about something. Thundercracker was more distracted by the seekers next to him. Starscream wanted to be pet and TC obliged. Skywarp wasn't outright asking for attention but his wings were distracting too, fluttering and twitching as the seeker watched the action onscreen. This was nice, Thundercracker decided as he leaned into the soft padding. No pressure, no expectations and no awful come-ons and flirting. The blue seeker decided they would have to do that again.


	7. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some snippets about the Stormy duo, vaguely connected.
> 
> Sunstorm is not used to being ignored.

"You're not supposed to touch me."

Those were Acidstorm's first words to the golden seeker. Since then, Sunstorm touched, poked, and even hugged the poisonous flyer. In return he got hissed at, growled at, and on one memorable occasion - slapped. So what if Acidstorm's frame was covered in acid? He was a living radiation hazard! Acidstorm could take his acid and shove it up his tailpipes! He probably had it there anyway.

Not that there was no progress. Nowadays Acidstorm didn't even grumble at the contact, even leaned into it! Yes, Sunstorm had all the reasons to be happy on this glorious, Primus-blessed day.

\------------------------

He was being ignored. Acidstorm was ignoring him, his Acie! Sunstorm forwned, bright wings folding back unhappily. 

"Acie?" He asked hopefully. Green-grey wings twitched but the other seeker did not react. Not even a flutter to greet him! "Acidstorm?" Sunny asked carefully, but still no reaction. "Did I upset you somehow? Acie?" The golden seeker was genuinely worried now, Acidstorm didn't do that, even if he was really upset! Sure, the green seeker was currently working on something, but that was no reason to ignore him! Maybe, maybe if he waited for a bit? 

The sulky seeker sat in his designated safe corner. 

Sunstorm wanted to touch his -future- lover, but last time he did that, Acidstorm dropped a vial of /something/ and-

Let's just say his sigma came in useful for survival. 

The golden seeker sat in his corner, waiting patiently and watching Acie-dear do his work. He really was smooth like that. Precision and confidence in every movement that showed knowledge and experience...Sunny sighed wistfully, wishing that Acie would show some of that grace outside his little lab. Alas, it was not to be. Acidstorm was entirely too shy for that. 

Sunstorm sighed wistfully, remembering a few of their dates. They started similarly, with abducting Acie from his little lab. Mm, it grew to a good chase and hunt, gradient-grey wings teasing him with little flutters, and when he took Acie outside, the green seeker would reward him with lovely kisses...ah-

Green wings danced closer and Sunny reached out to trace a digit along the edge. Beautiful~

The wings hitched high, their owner whirling around to find the source--

"Sunstorm?!" Acie asked incredulously. "W-what are you doing here?"

Sunny smiled apologetically, about to say his excuses. Acie did warn him he'd have an important experiment today. "Acie, I-" 

The green seeker held up his servo. "Hold on, I have audio protectors in place." He disconnected small devices that were unnoticeable before. "There." He smiled, "Now you were saying- ah!"

Sunstorm glomped his lover before Acie could finish the sentence. Primus, how silly he was, to believe Acie would ignore him! Acidstorm yelped at the sudden assault, then laughed and started kissing back,- oh, Sunstorm couldn't be happier! And then he was being pushed pack.

"Easy Sunstorm, no fragging in the lab, remember?" Acie smiled at the cute confused thrill the other gave. It was immediately replaced by usual radiance after the reminder:

"Does that mean there will be fragging later?" He asked hopefully.

Acie sputtered. "I- what? Sunstorm!"

"Hahah! I'm taking you home now!" The golden seeker picked up his scientist, dead-set on carrying him home.

"Sunstorm!" Acidstorm chided his friend- or was it lover now- through laughter. It felt good to be with Sunny.

 

\---------------

Acidstorm woke up alone, tangled in berth-nest covers. He briefly wondered what was going on, this was not his room. His databanks provided the answer soon enough. Primus' golden, that annoyance managed to 'face him.

It...it was good, even great, but now Acidstorm was left alone. Not that it was unusual, but it was nice to hope. The green seeker sighed and burrowed under the blankets. He was feeling miserable and was fully prepared to spread that misery around.  
What he wasn't prepared for, was the cheerful ray of sunshine barging in with a stack of energon cubes and a blinding grin.  
"Hey Acie! Thought you'd want to refuel by now!"  
Acidstorm's wings perked up, maybe this one wasn't quite  so bad.  
"About time."


	8. Sweetsong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstorm loves to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I'm introducing the rest of Sunny's trine and their sparkling into this... Trine is Sunstorm, Acidstorm and Starscream from Animated-verse, and Skycross is their sparkling. 
> 
> Maybe I will post the story of how they met...  
> Maybe.

_"And did those feet in ancient time,_   
_Walk upon England's mountains green:_   
_And was the holy Lamb of God,_   
_On England's pleasant pastures seen?"_

Skycross sat still, enraptured by his sire's voice. Little wings were spread attentively, utterly absorbed in the song. Rossy knew that his papa liked to sing - he sang lots! But it was usually about Primus, or some more upbeat tunes. Unless, of course, he was singing a lullaby.

_"And did the Countenance Divine,_   
_Shine forth upon our clouded hills?_   
_And was Jerusalem builded here,_   
_Among these dark Satanic Mills?"_

Sunstorm sang, heedless of his captive audience. Singing during housework came naturally to the seeker, and he certainly wasn't shy about it!

Little Skycross frowned, this song sounded like one of the religious ones- a hymn, but it wasn't one he recognised! And Primus wasn't even mentioned in there! Just some words he didn't recognize. He knew what England was, it was a place on Earth- another planet. But what was a "holy lamb"? Little wings rose, subconsciously following the rise in tone and volume of the song-

_"Bring me my Bow of burning gold;_   
_Bring me my Arrows of desire:_   
_Bring me my Spear: O clouds unfold!_   
_Bring me my Chariot of fire!"_

Skycross perked up, he could understand this part! It was about his papa! Papa Sunny could burn scary clouds away!

_"I will not cease from Mental Fight,_   
_Nor shall my Sword sleep in my hand:_   
_Till we have built Jerusalem,_   
_In England's green and pleasant Land."_

"Picking up squishie tunes again?" Rossy startled at the sneering voice behind him, he didn't hear his mama come in!  
"They are humans, Starlove. And they make such lovely tunes too!" Sunstorm smiled at his trinemate and walked up to give the grumpy seeker a kiss.  
"Feh. Spare me the religion." Grumpy or not, kisses were not to be turned away. "Sing something proper, if you must," he huffed. "Brat," he turned to point at his creation imperiously, "Don't let your papa sing weird sla--stuff." Orders imparted, Starscream left the room with an imperious sweep of his wings.

"Papa?" Skycross tentatively called his creator, who looked...amused?  
"Yes, precious?" Sunstorm sat next to Rossy for a bit of cuddling. The sparkling leaned into his warms, small and trusting.  
"Why were you singing a weird song?"  
"Because I like it! It's nice, isn't it?" Sunny waited for Rossy's nod. "So I sung it! And enjoyed myself doing it," golden wings fluttered happily.  
"Okay..." Rossy let himself be nuzzled while he considered the next question. "What is a holy lamb?"  
"Well," Sunstorm's optics shone in excitement at teaching his little one. "Remember Earth? There are many religions there, one of which is..."


End file.
